1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a liquid crystal display having the driving device, and a method of driving the liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving device capable of improving display quality, a liquid crystal display having the driving device, and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) that display an image using a liquid crystal layer are widely used as flat panel display devices in computers, televisions, digital cameras, cell phones and other electronic devices. An LCD typically includes a liquid crystal display panel and a driver circuit. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image in response to data voltages provided from the driver applied to its pixels. The driver receives an image signal and an image control signal from exterior source to generate the data voltages.
When data voltages each having the same polarity and the same voltage level are applied to a pixel in the liquid crystal layer during several consecutive frames, electric charges accumulate in the liquid crystal layer. If the accumulated electric charges are not completely discharged, a lingering after-image occurs.
For example, when a pixel in the LCD is turned OFF, the after-image remains, due to the non-discharge of the accumulated electric charge, and gradually disappears from the liquid crystal display panel, thereby causing deterioration of the image display quality of the LCD.